


When Sidekicks are Oblivious

by Scarlet_Streak



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Monologues, Bad Relationship, Eventual relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Genji made an Iron Man suit so he could play Batman, Hanzo is a good big brother, Humor, It’ll take some time though, Naive Reader, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader is oblivious to almost everything, Sentai Skin (Superhero AU), Stereotypical Villain, reader is female, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Streak/pseuds/Scarlet_Streak
Summary: In the post-Omnic Crisis world, Genji Shimada has decided that he can’t just stand by. Luckily, his family has enough money to enable him to help, but maybe not in a traditional sense. When you throw his self-proclaimed nemesis, the Shadow, and Shadow’s sidekick (and sort of girlfriend) into the mix, you’ve got a recipe for disaster. And bad villain monologues.The point of view will switch between Genji and the Reader character. I’ll indicate in the chapter title who’s narrating it.Also, this story was edited by the amazing coffee_crab, who always puts up with my ideas. You should seriously go check her out.





	When Sidekicks are Oblivious

“Kuso!” Genji hits the controls, his frustration evident as the “Game Over” screen flashes up once again on the arcade game he’s currently trying to beat. “How did I ever manage to get the high score on this one?” Kaito, one of the friends Genji brought on this particular trip to 16-bit Hero, slaps him on the back. “Don’t worry about, Genji. After all, you’re only trying to beat your own score. Second place is over 10,000 points behind it, and it’s also your score. I think your spot as Arcade King is fairly safe.”

“Ok, you’re probably right.” Genji laughs, shaking his head. “I just don’t remember it being that difficult.” He turns to address the rest of his group. “Who’s ready for lunch at Rikimaru’s? I’ll pay!” The resounding response is that everyone is ready for lunch at the Ramen joint. But, as the group heads towards the doors, the televisions on the wall that usually display popular cartoons switch to the main news channel. “We interrupt your regularly scheduled broadcasting to bring you an emergency report. We are receiving word that there is an ongoing attack in downtown by the man sources have currently been calling Shadow. The police department has recommended that all civilians evacuate the area until the situation is under control. So far there is still no sign of the S—” 

Genji pushes his way through his friends, only stopping to hand Kaito a roll of bills. “I just got a text from Hanzo. He needs my help, something about a business deal and him hating people. You guys go ahead without me.” Without waiting for a response, he sprints from the arcade, back towards the gates of his family’s estate. Genji runs through the courtyard, heading for the main building. As he enters, he runs into his older brother. “Sorry, Nii-chan. I have to go, there’s a guy downtown—” Hanzo cuts him off, “I know, Ototo. Just hurry, and stay safe. I don’t want to have to explain this to the rest of the clan.”

“Arigatou!” With that, Genji keeps going, taking a right and running down a set of stairs, entering the room on his left. He then starts patting the wall, looking for the trigger he’d had installed. “Come on, come on, there!” A section of the wall pulls away, and he sprints through, knowing it will close behind him. Then it’s down a dimly lit hallway, with a few turns. As he moves along, Genji tugs off the outer layer that he wears over his more practical grey t-shirt and athletic pants, having to slow down when to comes to his boots and loose overpants. Finally, he comes out in a large, cave-like area. Genji remembers when he’d had this built, back when he’d first had the idea. 

He and Hanzo, being heirs to the Shimada criminal empire, had been trained in different types of combat since birth. However, they’d had very few opportunities to use it. But, after seeing how bad things were in the aftermath of the Omnic crisis, especially since Japan had elected not to participate in the Overwatch initiative, Genji had made a decision to protect their home himself. A decision that, much to Genji’s surprise, Hanzo had supported, but only under two conditions.

The first one was that Genji would wear a mask. “We don’t need anyone discovering that the heir to the Shimada clan is running around playing Vigilante.” The second was that Genji would be careful. “I don’t want you dying for a fight that isn’t your own to begin with.” But, with the resources and influence his family had, Genji had done him one better. He stops in the middle of the room and shouts, “Konpyuta, Henshin!”

The next bit is his favorite. It makes him feel like Iron Man or something. The floor under his feet starts to shift as parts of it open, mechanical arms extending out, each holding a different piece of the armor he’d had designed, which is made up of different shades of green, gray, and black. It’s put on him piece by piece, with the stylized helmet going on last as his katana and wakizashi slide into their sheathes. The visual display comes to life, and a computerized voice close to his ear says, “Sentai suit online.” Time to get into character. He leaves the cave and starts to climb down the wall, aided by the suit. Once he’s close enough, Genji jumps over to the roof of a nearby house, running along it and leaping out to land on the side of an office building. He continues to hop from building to building, heading towards the downtown area. “Konpyuta, how’re the police handling things?”

“They’ve managed to hold the Shadow to a block or two, but it seems like it’s only working because he’s waiting for you.”

“Oh, good. That means I haven’t missed the big speech.”

“The newest reports are also showing that the girl is with him.” Genji shakes his head, still climbing. “I always hate it when he brings her along. She’s too nice for this.” 

He finally arrives at the place the news channels had indicated. At first, it seems like no one is there. The only indication of any trouble is the partially destroyed buildings and the sounds of sirens. Then shadows begin to coalesce on the roof across from him, gradually expanding into a large, swirling circle of darkness. It must be a dramatic entrance sort of day. A young man steps through, dressed in a black suit with a black button down underneath. The upper half of his face is covered in the same swirling blackness, starting at the end of his hairline, which makes a stark contrast to his pale skin. His brown hair is as immaculately groomed as always, and his posture is perfect. A few seconds later, a young woman stumbles through after him, dressed to a similar color scheme. (Y/N). The Shadow addresses Genji. “So, you’ve finally arrived, Sentai. I’d begun to think you’d given up!”

Genji has to stop himself from laughing at the performance. He composes him before responding. “I was in the neighborhood, Shadow. Thought I’d swing by and stop you before you bored everyone to death with your monologued plans.”

“Do not call me Shadow!” Oh, this again. Genji knows the guy is still sore that the media makes him before he got a chance to come up with something himself, so he comes up with a new one for almost every fight they have. “I am the Shadow Lord!”

Genji can’t stop himself from laughing this time. He hunches over slightly, holding up his hand in the gesture for ‘One moment, please’. “Shadow Lord? Really?”

(Y/N) says, “I thought it was a great name!” She always does. Probably because she’s head over heels for the guy. The Shadow glares at her. “Shut up, (Y/N). We’re talking here.”

The hurt on her face is evident from across the rooftops. Genji always hates it when Shadow does this. He gives her a little wave. “Hello, (Y/N). It’s nice to see you again.” He’s glad to see that bring a smile to her face as she returns the gesture. “Hello, Sentai! It’s nice to s—”

“I thought I told you to be quiet!” (Y/N) shrinks back slightly, and the Shadow takes a deep breath to compose himself, obviously trying to ignore Genji’s outburst of laughter. “As I was saying, I am the Shadow Lord! Soon enough, Hanamura and all of Japan will learn to fear my name! Behold!” Darkness starts to slither down the side of the building, tendrils jumping out from the swirling mass to crash into other structures, shattering windows and crushing concrete. Nice trick. Now it’s Genji’s turn. He takes a deep breath, concentrating for a second as he draws his katana. “Ryujin no ken wo kurae!”

There’s a familiar warmth in his chest accompanied by a flash of green light, which travels up his arm to finally wrap around his blade, taking the form of a dragon. With that, he launches himself off the roof, landing on top of the opposite building. Just as Genji had predicted, the shadows at his feet recede under the light from his dragon. He charges towards Shadow, who dodges, melting into the darkness. Right, Genji needs to cut him off before he can engage. He notices (Y/N) out of the corner of his eye, her back pressed up against an air vent that juts out of the roof. She’s not going to be any trouble. He already knows that Shadow will remove her from the field if Genji tries to attack her. Shadow doesn’t like having the focus anywhere else but on him. Suddenly, there’s a voice behind him. “Boo.”

Genji grins. Shadow hasn’t realized the mistake he’s made. As Genji turns, he drags his sword along the ground, dispelling all the shadows from around their feet. Before Shadow can react, Genji has his wakizashi out and against his neck. Shadow’s eyes widen, and he takes a step back, his heels mere inches away from the edge of the building. 3… 2… 1… “No!” (Y/N) knocks Genji over by ramming into his side, giving Shadow time to recover his composure. “(Y/N)! Over here, now!”

She scampers back over to his side, and he puts his arm around her waist. “You may have won this time, Sentai,” Genji isn’t quite sure of the accuracy of that statement, but lets it slide, “but I still have one trick up my sleeve!” A large mass of shadows breaks off from the side of the building, snaking down to where Genji is almost positive the reporters covering the “fight” are waiting. “What are you going to do now, Sentai? Stop me, or save the people?” Genji doesn’t even stop to respond, already on his way down the building. Once he’s about halfway down, he launches himself towards the tendril, his sword sinking into it as if it were solid. “Huh. Seems he’s gotten better at that trick.”

Despite the improvements, the darkness is still no match for his dragon blade. Genji drops to the ground, the shadowy mass dispelled, and sheathes his swords. The reporters gather around him, cameras, microphones, and notebooks all at the ready. Genji tried to escape as the questions start to come. “I have other business to attend to. Please, let me through.” It takes him almost 20 minutes, and the promise of a public appearance for later interviews before Genji can finally get away. In his opinion, that’s always the worst part of his battles. “Alright, Konpyuta. Time to head home.”

“Shall I inform your brother of your ETA?”

“Sure. He’s probably not going to care either way, as long as I just make it home in one piece.”

“Understood, sir. Sending a message to Master Hanzo.” With that, Genji begins the trip back to the Shimada manor, another successfully strange victory against the incredibly dramatic Shadow behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a new story I’m working on. Updates won’t be frequent, but I’ll try to keep up with them. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and let me know if there’s anything you want to see in later chapters after I finish the beginning arc!
> 
> (Also, I’m happy to give additional info on the OC villain if anyone is interested.)


End file.
